1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to methods and/or devices for scheduling transmission of data to users in a wireless network.
2. Description of Related Art
In a wireless communications network, multi-streaming is a configuration in which multiple base stations transmit independent streams of data to users. Co-operative scheduling schemes are used to balance network level fairness in multi-streaming. In conventional co-operative scheduling schemes, average throughput information for each user is shared between individual base stations. Each participating base station incorporates the shared average throughput information into a cooperative scheduling algorithm that determines the order in which users will receive data from a particular base station.